The Incision Of Fate
by iloveyoulikethestarsabove
Summary: My life was never going to be normal or have the happniess that I wanted because some one wouldn't allow it but what is normal? I think maybe it's time for me to tell my story and even I'm not sure how I want it to end but that's just it, it's my life.
1. Sorry

**A/N: This is just a short introduction to what is going to be happening in the story, hope you enjoy it and please review cause I'd like to know what you think of it.**

_I see their same fate in my own body.  
But I won't be frightened when I am awoken from this dream  
and returned to that which gave birth to me.  
And the story goes on and on and on and on... Bright Eyes_

_Preface_

When you think about something you just have to go with it no matter how hard the decision is for you to make but that's the beauty of stuff you always have two choices at a time. Act first and think about the consequences later because then you don't have to see people get hurt you only have time to think.

I'd never thought that I'd be living the dream that's haunted me well since I could dream but right at this moment it doesn't seem to matter. I was only trying to do what I thought was the right thing but I was wrong and I was now endangering the people I loved the most.

Thoughts flitted through my mind each increasing with craziness not that any one would notice. After all we are the perfect family even with all the trouble round about us, people see what they want and blank out all the rest how I wished I could have that gift.

I walked from the room and now there was just one person left to tell.


	2. Heaven and Hell

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

_Then in violent, frustration, he cries out to God or just no one  
is there a point to this madness and all that he was...  
Is just a tragedy. **The used**_

My life never started off pretty so there was a high chance it was going to end just as ugly but I wouldn't even use that word if I could replace it with another. I am not lost in sorrow or consumed with hate because of one person that would just lead to my own stupidity. I'll take you back to 1998; I'm a five-year-old child standing on a snowing street my hair dull from the lack of warmth and dryness a child deserves at that age or any. The night's sky growing dark with each passing minute and I have no thoughts or memories of the past five years of my life and how I got to be standing on the side of Cleveland street under a street light it was as though I'd never existed until that moment. My heart beat like a wounded animal heaving for its last breath and then all went black.

* * *

Flashback

_I listened to people speak roundabout me but there voices were a dull roaring at the back of my mind. The light shone against my closed eyes making them flutter open, ten people stood round my bed not one of them I new._

" _Hello dear." A cold woman spoke from in front of me._

_I went to speak but my mouth was clamped shut and my arms were stuck down to the metal table._

" _Now…now dear carry on with all this struggling and we'll have to put you down and I don't think you want that now do you? After all you are special and special people deserve to live it's all for the greater good."_

My eyes leaked from the struggle I'd been putting myself through but I wouldn't give up or I couldn't give up it was like I was this bomb just waiting for the right moment to go and no one would be able to stop me.

" Stop it child." A small old man stood by my side and touched my blond hair and looked in to my blue eyes. " Lets stop all this shall we but first we have to do two more things ok." His voice was cruel and evil.

They held a needle to my skull and gently inserted it the pain was unimaginable, there was no anaesthetic so every inch that it went in I could feel it. The liquid was blue just like the colour of the room. Then another was inserted where my Pulmonary vein is in the heart. I was awake through the whole thing and all I can remember is the pleasure on each of those ten peoples faces as more tears streamed down my cheeks. My arms were rubbed red raw with the amount of pressure I'd been putting on them.

" That's all we can do lets just hope he picks her up instead of someone else."

" Eric dear go and drop Max off she is no longer needed the work has been done."

" Yes mother."

* * *

The story of so many kids I'm a hundred percent sure does not start with there life being torn away from with in a blink of an eye but who am I to say that. There are thousand of kids fighting a war their parents start but they never once complain. I think it depends on how you want to look at what the world is trying to show you but when you have no one there to give you a helping hand and others are trying to play God where do you look for the answers?

You try to act as though nothing has really happened and that in fact no matter how many times someone says you can't you will go and succeed but there's no one there to pat you on the back and say well done, don't give up I believe you can do it.

* * *

**Flashback. Same night. Cleveland Street.**

_A strange man shaking my shoulders and cheeking my pulse and breathing was waking me up. He shook his head and let out a slow breath._

_" Will she live Jeb?" The woman's voice was soft and worried but she didn't sound like the last one I'd just encountered._

_" I just don't know her heart is beating five times faster than a human heart and her pulse keeps doing rapid skips of a beat." His voice was mystified._

_" Pick her up how anyone can leave such cuteness on a street is a mystery to me but you get sick people in the world."_

_" Yes dear. I will call the police when we get home."_

_" You'll do no such thing if this child was out on the street there was a reason we were suppose to find her and if no one else wants her then we'll just raise her as are own. Is that clear Jeb?" She was yelling at her husband._

_" Yes dear I'm sorry for upsetting you."_

_Being carried was weird each step that that person took I would kind of move slightly but that didn't stop the pain I was in my head banged like a drum at a rock concert and my lungs felt as though they were collapsing. I kept thinking of anything that would pass through my mind but in fact there was very little I had no recollection about anything of my life._

_I screamed and woke to find myself in a small bed and another bed facing me and tears streaming down my face maybe it had all been a dream._

_" Are you ok?" Two curious heads poked up from the bed and I jumped up against the wall._

_" Who… wh… who are you?"_

_" I'm Iggy and this is Fang, I'm four and he is five I think."_

_" Hi I'm Max. Where am I?" my voice sounded different to my ears but maybe I was just tired._

_" You are sleeping in my bed." The boy called Fang snapped, he didn't look like a very happy person._

_"Sorry." I whispered._

_" Fang that's rude I'm going to tell mum."_

_" So."_

_They started fighting and fell to the floor, which made me laugh so hard because they looked so silly. Their mother came through and picked them both up._

_" Stop it both of you or I'll put you in the naughty corner now you don't want that do you?" Her voice was stern but loving._

_They shock their heads and got back into bed._

_" Hello dear. Are you ok? My boys can be a little silly at times but trust me you'll grow to love them just like I have you." She kissed me on the head and left the room._

_The world span a little and I passed out again not before listening to the two boys begin to argue again._

* * *

I looked over at my family and smiled to bad not all of them are here and the one that's missing I want to tell this story to the most but I can't have it both ways that was the agreement I just wish things could have been different but would I be willing to give up if I had to do that? If in fact I had to choose.


End file.
